


Snake in the Spider’s Web

by 5Candy2Wolf9Bear3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Branding, Dark Harry, Draco and Tom relationship is toxic, F/M, M/M, Maybe more pairings to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Set in older times, bordello, brothel, draco sassy man, explicit for parts I might add later or for the topic in general, lots of unnamed people I don’t feel like making characters, might alternate pov, more lighthearted than it looks, we will see, wjatever it’s called
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3/pseuds/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3
Summary: Work at the bordello was going well for Draco even as he tried forgetting the green eyed boy who saved him years ago from a run in with a drunk.He meets the boy, now a man, again but he can’t shake the feeling there’s more behind the man’s dog-like demeanor that he should feel pushed away from, not drawn to.Even with those eyes, why does he treat Draco like he should be held gently with his rough hands?Maybe they should properly introduce themselves first, before any sort of attraction should be had.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 24





	1. Green Eyed Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I’m back with another Drarry fic. This ones set in older times (kinda) I’m probably not going to be historically accurate unless I feel like it. 
> 
> Violence and maybe more. I’m debating whether or not to try my hand at anything sexual or keep it to heavy petting and makeouts. I’ll add tags if anything changes. 
> 
> Also, might do the alternating pov again, so, this one is a Draco POV first.

“Damn women and their not getting their own shit. Yeah, sure, send the young man to get your lady stuff, not like it’s damned embarrassing. Fucking...” Draco grumbled.  
He was walking down the sidewalk, wearing one of the women’s shirts but luckily his own pants. He was girly looking as is, especially being a bit younger.  
He was able to snag a nice ice cream though with some of the cash they gave him. He’d consider it his payment. It was nearing dusk, so before they opened.

He heard a few wolf whistles and glanced up ahead. ‘Ugh. Gross.’  
It was a few older men, by older maybe late 20’s or 30’s who probably thought he was a young lady. He sneered, ‘Not today, boys.’  
He did see before the men, there was an alley. He’d take it!  
Cutting in when most of the men’s attention was diverted, he ran into the alley.  
Dead end.  
“Shit.” He sighed. A strong smell wafted through the air and he stopped walking.  
He knew the smell, but it could’ve just been the trash, screwing with him.  
He took one more step forward, going to find a way to climb the wall, when it splashed in something, the scent strong.  
He went to back up and lean against the wall to inspect what he stepped in, when his back hit something.  
He yelped-not screamed- and turned quickly, arms up in defense. The bag dropped.  
“Oh. My apologies. I didn’t know anyone was here and I was about to call to you. Here. You shouldn’t leave this on the ground so long.” It was a male’s voice. He wore the usual boring button up and pants with a boring newspaper boys cap.  
He was around Draco’s height, he looked close to his age if not the same. His hair was curly and unruly and black as the velvet blanket he’d wrap himself in when work was over.  
He wore a sweet smile, unassuming and friendly. 

Draco lowered his arms, going to grab the bag from the other, the boy’s skin was tanned, rough. A worker.  
The light was limited but when he went to look at the boy’s face, to thank him, he was stunned.  
Green eyes seemed to glow back at him. Draco felt a shudder go down his spine. He wore a gentle face, but the boy’s green eyes, deep but bright, stalked him.  
They scared him.  
More so than any of the men and women who came to their bordello. 

“Thank you.” Draco finally was able to speak. 

He nodded, tilting his hat slightly and chuckled.  
“You have hair in your face.” He reached his hands up and brushed Draco’s hair from his forehead, Draco smelled that strong scent on his hands and they felt wet. 

He tapped the boy’s hand away, glaring. “I got it. No need to touch me. If you’ll move, please.” 

The boy grinned. “Of course. It is getting late. Best get home before monsters come out, right?” He pivoted and moved to the side smoothly, Draco heard his foot splash too. The boy didn’t seem to care. 

Draco gulped. Something told him to run. It told him not to turn his back too. He felt the adrenaline in his veins, just looking at those eyes.  
“I’m not afraid of monsters. I’m no damsel, boy.” Draco couldn’t help retort. 

The boy’s eyes widened. “I was just making conversation, miss.” 

Draco raised a brow. He was still scared, but he wasn’t sure whether to turn his back, which he wanted to to run, or stand his ground. “Is that because you’re so blind you think I look like a woman or is that a genuine insult?” 

To his surprise, the other laughed. “ I have seemed to have misplaced my glasses.” 

Draco heard the drunken voices of the men from earlier, startling him versus the quiet of the alley. He had to leave, but he really didn’t want to deal with them. He smacked one of them the other night and he thinks the guy didn’t recognize him, but he wasn’t about to risk it.  
His feet unconsciously moved more towards the boy, away from the entrance of the alley. 

“Would you like me to walk you home?” The boy asked, moving closer to Draco. 

He swore he saw the boy toss something from behind his back, but froze, hearing the drunks talk. 

“I swore I saw him go down here. That little tramp. I didn’t even realize it.” One said, angry.

“Hahaha, what are you going to do when you see him? He’s just a kid.” Another laughed. 

They were getting closer. 

“He’s old enough to be working there. Maybe do what he did to me. I was paying, not sure why he got violent.” The first grumbled and Draco had a half mind to argue, he opened his mouth and began moving forward, but he felt a rough hand go against his mouth, a voice by his ear, the breath hot, making a shiver run down his spine.

“I’ll walk you home. Just go along.” He put a hand around Draco’s middle, placing his hat on Draco’s head. 

He began to walk, and with his hand around Draco, he had no choice but to follow, or make a scene. He just hoped once they were out of sight of the drunks, the boy would let him go. If not, he wasn’t below kicking a fellow male in the balls.

“So, Ferret, what were you doing getting things this late anyhow?” The boy tried striking up conversation as they exited, the sun having went almost completely down. 

“I’m not called Fe-“ Draco almost argued. His name was not ferret! He didn’t look like one, so what was the deal?! He opened his mouth, a glare on his face, when the boy swiped his thumb against Draco’s bottom lip. A shudder ran through him again and he gasped. 

“I don’t know your name, so just go along. They’re following. It seems the hat didn’t help.” He whispered against Draco’s ear. 

Draco gulped. He must’ve really pissed the prick off if he was tailing them.  
He nodded, not liking it, but he wrapped his arm not holding the items he got, around the other’s. “I had to do inventory today and it turned out we were low on some things. I hoped to get it before we opened for the evening, but it seems-“ he knew he couldn’t just play this boy off as a pal. Maybe if the drunk thought the boy was a client, he’d fuck off, so, Draco got close enough and ran his finger tips against his jaw, causing the other to widen his beautiful green eyes and blush. “-I didn’t do it in time. Thanks for meeting me, I appreciate it. Maybe I can give you something extra for your...trouble?” 

He saw the other bite his lip, a blush appearing but it was so dark out he couldn’t really see.  
“It was really nothing, Ferret. I was nearby.” 

“Oh? You stalking me after that one special night? How bad of you.” Draco teased. He’d seen the other women do this plenty of times. He was just lucky the boy was his age and was easy to drag along. It also helped the boy was going along with it as well. 

He looked at Draco with those eyes again. The dangerous, green swirls pulled him in.  
He grinned, supposing to be gentle, but the slight upturn on the corner gave it an attractive, almost warning, tone. “You have no idea, Ferret.” 

Draco heard the familiar music before he could tease more, enjoying the reactions of the orher and glanced. It was indeed his home. He released the boy’s arm and cleared his throat.  
He still got an uneasy feeling from the green eyed boy but he still said it.  
“When you’re-we’re-older, come by. I’ll owe you something. Nothing too big though, you didn’t help me that much.” He winked. 

The boy snorted a bit and chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind, Ferret.” He grabbed Draco’s hand and kissed the top. “Goodbye then, and good night.” 

When he waved, Draco froze. He hoped he was wrong about what was on the boy’s hands.  
Walking in, having forgotten that the boy touched his face, he went to the back to let Mrs. Mcgonagall know he returned. 

“Mrs. Mcgonagall, it’s Draco. I’m back, but I’m not sure where to put these, especially now that we’re open.” He walked into the office of the brunette woman. She wore a green dress that night and was stitching another dress.

“These clients sometimes. They need to be more gentle with the clothing. You can leave the things here for now and I’ll put them in the women’s rooms. Now that you’re back, you can-“ she stopped when she actually went to look at Draco. “What happened?!” She got up, setting the thread and dress down. 

He looked at her confused. “I’m sorry?” 

She went and ushered him into her bathroom. He looked in the mirror and stopped. On his forehead and along his lip and some on his clothes as well.  
Where the boy touched him, there was blood. Drying but still a little wet, blood. 

“Oh, even on your shoe. That’s not good.”  
She sighed, telling him to take off his shoes. “Just go shower.” 

He listened, though he realized. He dodged a bullet. He’s not sure how or when the kid could’ve killed him.  
Wait, wait, wait. Draco wasn’t even sure if it was Human blood. Someone could’ve tossed out bad meat. He could’ve been a butcher’s son. That’s it.  
He got into the bath, trying to scrub and rinse off the blood and dirt.  
He bit his lip, unable to get those chilling green eyes and rough hands out of his mind.

+5 Years 

“Pansy! Where’s my fucking brush?” Draco yelled down the hall as they were getting ready.  
He had some crazy bed head and he couldn’t find his brush. 

The woman came out topless and shrugged. “No clue, Draco. Check under the counter in your bathroom?” 

He nodded. “I’ll check again. Ugh. Why does that old man want us up early anyway?” He groaned. 

They’d been considerably busy, it being the busy season, where most were more likely to spend dough and stay out late. 

Pansy came back out in a low cut dress with a wavy skirt that was easy to move in. “Something about a bachelor party being held here for some higher up brat. Or was it for people he knew? Uck I can’t remember. He was droning on and on when he said it, you know how he gets. Where were you when he was telling us?” She rose a thin brow, holding out a jeweled choker for him to help her with. 

He looked away. “I was helping Severus in the kitchen.”  
He wasn’t ever about to admit that he was avoiding some of the women because of a little snide remark he made about a few of their makeup jobs and how their clothes looked like it’d been in an attic for years with the dust billowing as they danced. 

Pansy rose a brow. “I swear. If you want to help with cooking, do it when the wacky boss is gone. You’re one of the few men who work with us, so he’s bound to notice when one isn’t there.” 

Draco sighed. He knew. It was just also nice to get away from the scent of sweat, booze and arousal. He shuddered. He swore if this wasn’t his job, he’d become celibate.  
All the men and even women who came in were the same to Draco. 

“Draco! Choking!” Pansy brought him out of his thoughts and he realized he’d worked the knot on the choker too much. 

“Sorry, Pans.” He released, her going up to fix it.  
She gave him a half-hearted glare. “Suure you are. Trying to get rid of competition are you, Malfoy?” 

He snorted. “Oh please, Pans, you’re hardly competition. Have you seen this?” He ran his hands up his sides and she snorted, breaking out into laughter.  
He did too, seeing her top coming loose and she didn’t even try fixing it. 

“Malfoy! Mrs. Mcgonagall wants you up tonight. Front stage.” One of the older women said, tying up her dress. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Why me? If it’s a bachelor party, why not have one of you take front to rile them up?” 

To his almost surprise, she wore an annoyed look and got in his face. He was taller, but more lanky. “Because, according to her, you’re best at it. You get them hyped despite being a male, God knows why.” 

She always was jealous of Draco’s looks. Even back when he was 12 and just getting there because his godfather Severus worked there as the culinary master.  
He smirked at her. “Uh, because I’m hot?” 

That had Pansy snickering in her hand. 

The older worker poked his chest hard. “Just do your job, brat. And no fighting. That temper of your’s is going to get us all in trouble.” She brushed passed him. 

Once out of earshot, he sighed. “It was one time 5 years ago! Why can’t she let it go?” 

Pansy laughed more. “You’re going to have to tell me that story for one and another, it wasn’t just once! Just last month you almost ripped a client’s prick off because he was touching your ass too long. You do realize where you work right?” She put her hands on her hips. 

The “hand on ass” thing wasn’t the whole reason why he about castrated the man. But...he was in no way going to tell Pansy the whole, true story behind that.  
He smacked her breast since it was falling out and went ahead, Pansy yelling after him. He had a show to get ready for. 

The lights made everything feel hot and not in a good way. Summer was just beginning and Draco hated it. It was great for business but wretched for his nose and attitude.  
He got prickly fast when he felt sweaty, gross and still had to touch clients that were equally or even worse than himself. 

The entertainment area was packed with people all settling in or ordering drinks.  
The women and the few men who were working went about, seeking their potential prey.  
Draco hated being in the front during summer.  
He wore a pair of deep red silk pants that clung to his legs as well as a ruby jeweled top that went up his neck to just below his sternum with gold lace ties on the back. He wore earrings and some jewelry to help him shine in the hot lights.  
He got up on one of the tall banisters.  
When one wants to put on a glorious show, they must make an entrance worth remembering.  
He signaled for the band to start, a slower tune played, but he knew, after a moment, it’d pick up.  
He saw the trapeze bar up ahead. He took a deep breath.  
The light shined on him.  
He gripped the corner of the ropes holding it up and as he sung a song he remembered one of the retirees singing, with his nimble body he maneuvered, twisting his hips and pulling himself up on the bar, straddling it as it lowered and he knew the tune would start picking up.  
When he got onto the stage, he slowly walked around, giving looks like he’d eat them up, sending some of them into blushing, others giving looks like they hadn’t eaten in days. Some paid him no mind.  
He snatched one’s hat when the beat picked up to a jazzy tune with trombone and bass, his voice got louder to match.  
Mrs. Mcgonagall was right.  
Everyone began either dancing, singing along, or getting hyped.  
He batted silver eyes that stood out in contrast to his darker clothing.

He was used to people watching him, eyeing him. But there was a feeling he got in the base of his spine.  
Looking among the crowd, still singing, swinging his hips and smiling large, he spotted a pair of eyes he hadn’t seen in years.  
He thought he’d never see them again.  
Truly it could’ve been anyone with green eyes and dark hair.  
Behind thick glasses, he saw how they seemed to glow, glued to him like they had 5 years ago.  
The chill he hadn’t felt since then wracked his body as the man smiled that same friendly grin, deep greens crinkling as he seemed to know he caught Draco’s gaze. 

Those eyes still felt dangerous. He was still scared of them, but he remembered the rough thumb on his lip and it burned from the memory.  
Maybe he could get the man’s name this time.  
He wasn’t scared of walking a line of spider’s thread.


	2. Silver Eyed Minx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry POV

Harry POV

Harry J. Potter was not a patient boy. He tried, honest. It was just...hard sometimes.   
Like now, his two best friends were arguing and his uncle was there at the butchery starting something with his Godfather, Sirius Black.   
He sighed, he’d deal with his friends first. Hopefully his godfather had it under control.   
So, getting up from his spot behind the counter door, he left to his friends outside. 

That day, Harry felt that familiar, empty feeling. Maybe he was tired of the mundane days. Maybe it was people, maybe it was his stupid aunt and uncle he wished would give his godfather custody. 

“You really should focus on your studies more, Ronald. You’re so very lucky to even have the luxury of that option. Oh, Harry, you’re here. Talk some sense into him.” The girl spoke as she turned, noticing one of her friends.   
The ginger haired Weasley was looking tired, probably from whatever earful she was berating his ears with. 

“It’s just etiquette lessons, Moine. I know the basics.” Ron whined. 

She puffed her cheeks, about to argue when Harry put a arm around her shoulder. “It’s okay Moine . If he does terrible at this next party you know Mrs. Weasley will rip into him. No need to stress.” He smiled. 

He could get where Hermoine was coming from. Ron was never great with his studies and could be a pain. But he was a great friend so that made up for it. Mostly.   
Harry was surprised they even got along as well as they did.   
He knew Ron because Harry lived with his aunt and uncle who were “higher on the food chain” but he visited his godfather and his husband a lot too and Hermoine would often stop by to buy meat for her family since her parents worked, being middle class.   
Once or twice Harry brought Ron along and that’s how the other two met.   
He sighed as they both went to apologize to the other. 

“There! Now, let’s go see what we can do today.” Harry said, mainly just wanting to go do something, anything to cure the restless ache in his skin.

So they did. They got looks from some people because a young lady roughhousing with young men, but none of them cared.   
Life was getting complicated and they wanted to enjoy whatever simple play they could. 

When Harry got back, it was late afternoon, he got to his godfather’s place, they lived above the butchery, his godfather was face down on the couch, his husband, Remus, was massaging his temples.   
They weren’t legally married, but they were together and considered the other their life partner. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked as he took off his coat. 

Remus looked to him, about to reply when Sirius lifted his head. He glanced back and got up. “Not much, kid.” 

Remus smacked his arm as Sirius approached them. “Harry’s getting old enough.” He looked at Sirius, both having some sort of conversation with their eyes. 

Sirius sighed and walked slowly and stiffly into the kitchen. Remus looked to Harry, his eyes sad. “Someone must’ve caught on about Sirius and I and made a big scene. They threatened...things.” 

Harry felt a flash of panic. He looked back quick to Sirius, but he was out of sight. “But who would even know? You’re out hunting while Sirius is working at the butchery.” 

Remus just gave him a forced smile and patted his head. “Maybe a neighbor. Who knows. We’ll just have to be more careful while downstairs. I thought we were, too.” He muttered that last bit. 

Harry knew exactly who it could’ve been. But...there was no proof. Or at least, unless Sirius told them. He went to talk to Sirius to ask if they wanted him to grab anything before it got too late, but by the time Remus even saw Harry was moving to the back, where Sirius went, it was too late.   
“Harry, don’t-“ Remus tried stopping him. 

Harry froze, when he walked into the kitchen. Sirius had his shirt off, looking for something, but it was all the purple and black bruises that littered his back, that caught his eye.   
“Sirius, what happened?!” He ran to his godfather, worried. 

Sirius startled, not having expected Harry to come in. “Nothing I’ve never dealt with before, Harry. Moony, can you get the ice pack from downstairs? I think it’s there.” 

Harry turned and saw Remus looking pained himself. “Alright, Padfoot. Don’t move too much. Get him to bed, will you, Harry?” 

Harry could only nod as Remus went downstairs. They both could hear Remus’ fit he was throwing, not caring neighbors could probably hear him. 

“Sirius...who did that to you?” Harry never wanted to see his godfather hurt. It was one thing for say, Remus to come back battered from a hunt trying to subdue what he caught, but all three men knew what happened to Sirius. 

Sirius sighed. “Don’t tell Moony. It was Petigrew. He came in after your uncle left and my shirt was already loose and bundled from your uncle manhandling it...he must’ve seen a few of the...love bites Moony put on my shoulder. Not far enough from view though, apparently.” 

Harry didn’t say much for a bit. “You know Remus will ask you who it was. Why not tell him?” 

He helped Sirius to their room, mostly making sure he didn’t trip over anything. Sirius lied on his stomach and left his head face first into the pillow. He ignored Harry for a moment.   
Harry prodded his leg.   
Sirius sighed and turned his head.  
“I’m worried he’d blame himself. That...or murder someone. I don’t think I could take it if Moony went to jail. Haha, it’d be harder for either of us to see him. Well...” Sirius trailed off, a small chuckle leaving his lips. “It’d be nice finding new scars though. Haha, don’t tell him I said that. He might get reckless. For being so smart, Harry, sometimes that man can be stupid.” 

Harry couldn’t help the small smile that brought to his own lips. Sirius was just as dumb. “You’re asking me to keep an awful lot of secrets, Sirius.” 

That got a long cackle from Sirius. “True. Maybe I shouldn’t be asking my godson to be an accomplice.” He reached out and squeezed Harry’s hand, a way of a hug he couldn’t give.

They heard Remus’ heavy footfalls coming up. The candle light from the room made Remus’ eyes glow gold when he entered. He smiled gently, that ever present one Harry seemed to be picking up the habit from. “How’re you feeling, Padfoot?” 

Harry got up and out of the way, closing the door quietly behind himself. He heard Remus reprimand Sirius then sound shocked. He knew they were trying to be quiet.   
There was a weird feeling in Harry’s gut. He’s felt anger before, but there was something different about this type. 

He jolted, hearing Remus raise his voice.   
“Sirius Black! How on earth have you been walking?! Your poor hips.” Remus’ voice was filled with a wide arrange of emotions and that was only within the span of those sentences.   
Harry, ever curious and he was worried, he turned back and slowly, as quietly as he could, he opened their door just a crack. He stifled a gasp.   
He could see the cuts and darker bruises against Sirius’ hips, even a boot print on the side.   
Harry knew if he didn’t leave then, he’d probably hear worse and he wasn’t ready to get into that when he shouldn’t have been eavesdropping. 

Harry went downstairs, to do what, he wasn’t sure. He looked around, once he did, and tried thinking of something to busy himself with.   
He saw there was plenty of gristle and bone, some old fat and old meat that needed to be brought out back to the trash. He gathered it, not caring to use gloves, but saw their’s was full. Remus had accidentally brought sick animals so they couldn’t use them. The trash collectors must not have been by yet.

Harry knew there was an alley nearby that was supposed to be empty. Upon lifting one large bag, his glasses tumbled off and he stepped on them in his haste to gather his balance.   
“Dammit.” He muttered. 

Once he got the few bags to the alley, having to make a couple trips, he felt like resting. Though he couldn’t for long as he heard a familiar voice, a nasally voice and his hackles raised.   
Slowly and so calm, Harry walked to the entrance of the alley and spotted Petigrew. He followed him, unsure why except that he was pissed off. 

Flashes of seeing his godfather hurt went through his mind. Seeing Remus look helpless to do anything except try to heal him.   
Harry...not able to do anything. He hated still being just barely too young. He hated he felt so childish to be tailing the man who hurt his godfather.   
Once he felt he’d followed Petigrew enough into a more secluded area, he felt his mind racing .   
Something went taunt and snapped within him.  
He hurt Sirius.  
He’d made it where Remus didn’t feel like Sirius was safe near him.  
Kill.  
Kill.  
Kill!  
KILL!  
KILL HIM!  
Kill the fucking rat!   
Rip his spine out from his back and see if it’ll go down his fat little throat!   
He saw his hand reach out, his lungs not even working in his strain to keep quiet. He felt his heart in his ears but pulled away quickly when he realized they were in a residential area.   
Harry quickly and as quietly as he could, turned tail and ran back. He still gripped the fillet knife tightly. 

Upon the street he was on before he followed Petigrew, he saw a tall blonde hurriedly go down the alley he tossed the old meat in.   
There were some drunks loitering around and Harry was going to ignore them until he heard one not so quietly mutter about the blonde he just saw.   
Something told Harry to get to the blonde first. 

He hadn’t meant to be so silent. It was getting darker and he struggled to see where the blonde was, until he hit the right light. He was carrying a bag and cursing.   
The blonde looked down, having stepped in the leaking bag of meat, and backed up. Harry didn’t expect him to back up as much as he did and he bumped into Harry and screamed as he turned around, putting his arms up and dropping the bag.   
Harry bent down.  
“Oh. My apologies. I didn’t know anyone was here and I was about to call to you. Here. You shouldn’t leave this on the ground so long.”   
He tried making up for startling the scrawny boy.   
When the blonde looked him in the eyes though, Harry’s breath caught and something stirred.   
His eyes were silver and they looked like they were glittering past thick lashes. He wanted to grab his face and stare at them. 

“Thank you.” The blonde muttered out, taking the bag. 

Really, Harry didn’t much care usually if ones hair was in their face, but he had an impulse anyway. “You have hair in your face.” He reached out to the other’s shock and brushed it aside. He’d forgotten about the blood, though. ‘Oops.’ 

He saw the boy’s face crinkle and he swatted Harry’s hand away. “ I got it. No need to touch me. If you’ll move, please.” 

Harry was startled at first. What a rude, beautiful man. He grinned still though. “ Of course. It is getting late. Best get home before monsters come out, right?”   
He backed to the side, hearing himself step in the same blood puddle the other did.

Something changed in the blonde’s demeanor and it made Harry want to grin wider. His eyes became guarded and he looked almost trapped.   
Like a ferret being cornered by a dog.   
He still snubbed his nose. “I’m not afraid of monsters. I’m no damsel, boy.” 

He said that last word like an insult. Harry’s eyes widened but he grinned wider, for some reason enjoying this. “I was just making conversation, miss.” He replied. 

The blonde rose a brow. “Is that because you’re so blind you think I look like a woman or is that a genuine insult?” 

That made Harry laugh. “I have seemed to have misplaced my glasses.” 

The blonde stopped, turning his head fast towards the entrance. He heard the drunks walking by, about to tune them out when he heard what they were saying.   
He saw the blonde, though hesitant to Harry, he still backed up.   
Something in Harry’s belly burned. 

He got closer. “Would you like me to walk you home?” He felt the knife still in his grasp and tossed it behind him, he could come back for it later, if it was still there. 

The blonde’s attention was diverted by the drunks again. Harry felt himself getting annoyed. Hearing what they said was pissing him off more and he was already in a foul mood.   
He’s not sure what this blonde did, but he wasn’t about to be the one to just stand back and watch the wreckage.   
The drunk said something that got the blonde riled enough to start opening his mouth and taking a step forward. 

They couldn’t be having that. He thought fast, though not smartly, and put one hand over the blonde’s mouth, the other going for his middle as he whispered in the blonde’s ear. “I’ll walk you home. Just go along.”   
He felt the blonde shudder in his grasp and he knew he had to stop. He was getting to enjoy this too much.   
He put his cap over the other’s head, seeing it was a little big on him but it was more so to try and disguise him.   
He pulled the blonde along, the other having no choice but to follow. 

They tried getting a few streets down, the blonde pointing which direction but staying quiet. 

“So, Ferret, what were you doing getting things this late anyhow?” He tried making small talk. 

The blonde turned to him, looking annoyed and he glared, opening his mouth. “I’m not called Fe-“ Harry swiped his thumb against the blonde’s bottom lip, having forgotten about the blood and it dyed the other’s lip red. A pang of arousal hit his gut and he ignored it. 

He bent a little low to whisper in his ear. “I don’t know your name, so just go along. They’re following. It seems the hat didn’t help.” 

It was true and the blonde knew it too, judging by how he wrapped an arm around Harry’s. He looked up with batting silver orbs. “I had to do inventory today and it turned out we were low on some things. I hoped to get it before we opened for the evening, but it seems-“ he cut off and Harry felt him run his fingertips against his jaw, sending a jolt through Harry’s body, making him blush. “-I didn’t do it in time. Thanks for meeting me, I appreciate it. Maybe I can give you something extra for your...trouble?”

Harry had to bite his lip hard and he blushed at the blonde’s tone. It was something he wanted to keep hearing. “It was really nothing, Ferret. I was nearby.”

The blonde got a little grin and held his arm tighter. “Oh? You stalking me after that one special night? How bad of you.” 

There was no “special night.” This blonde was just saying things now. He was stirring something up that was already drudged up. Part of him wanted to show this blonde how “bad” it could get. He smiled gently though, trying not to indulge that part of himself. “You have no idea, Ferret.” He said lowly. 

They both heard music and looked up. The blonde let go, this was apparently his stop. Harry realized, he would’ve just kept walking with him.   
The blonde cleared his throat, looking to Harry slyly. “When you’re-we’re-older, come by. I’ll owe you something. Nothing too big though, you didn’t help me that much.” He winked at Harry and Harry snorted and chuckled.   
He hooded his eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind, Ferret.” He grabbed the blonde’s hand and kissed the top. “Goodbye then, and good night.” 

He then waved as he walked back home, or at least to fetch his knife first. 

His mood was considerably better after chatting with the blonde. Though, remembering what Petigrew did to his godfather, as he neared the alley, there was a different level to his anger.   
Before, it was unbridled rage. 

But now...

Harry was near home. He looked and saw a light on in Petigrew’s place. The disgusting rat lived alone.   
An idea came into his head as his thoughts from earlier returned.   
Harry grinned.   
He put the knife in his pocket and slowly approached Petigrew’s door.   
The dumb bastard left it unlocked. Or...he came home drunk and passed out.   
Harry double checked to make sure no one was out and about. With how late it was, there was no one and this part of town wasn’t known for its nightlife. 

He went in, closing the door quietly behind himself. The house reeked of booze and cigars. Harry was lucky he worked in a butchery.   
He glanced around the mess and found a decent sized knife. Feeling the edge, it was sharp. 

Adrenaline pulsed in Harry’s veins as he pried Petigrew’s door open, the one with the light. A loud snore broke through the silence.   
He was asleep, bottles of gin and whiskey littered his floor.   
Harry still approached quietly. He wasn’t sure if Petigrew was a deep sleeper or not. 

There was a part of him that hated he was asleep. Something rumbled in his chest and setting fire through his veins. How dare this insect attack the only adults who cared about him?   
Harry bent down, his arm raised. He stopped.   
Who knew what kind of damage was done to Sirius? Then the mental damage done to Remus? What other same-sex pairs did this rodent harass?   
Wouldn’t the world be better without his mouth to feed?   
Wouldn’t his godfather’s life be easier, not having to worry about homophobic neighbors?   
Something felt too easy.   
He remembered the look on the blonde’s face, the one where he looked like a ferret cornered by a dog. 

Harry was “lucky” his aunt and uncle were so high up on the food chain of society.   
He was “lucky” his godfather owned a butchery and his godfather’s husband was a hunter. 

He used the thin fillet knife in his pocket and aimed right at base of his skull.   
Harry’s eyes glowed darkly in the moonlight. 

+5 Years 

“I don’t know about this, Harry. It would be fine and good if your fiancé wasn’t Hermoine.” Ron wrung his hands, pacing around the lobby. 

Harry shrugged, sitting comfortably in the big armchair. “Oh, please. As long as you don’t fuck or touch anyone, she won’t care if you’re ogling. You do realize your sister and a couple of her own friends are taking Hermoine out too right?” 

Ron stopped. “Is-“ his voice squeaked high, “is there places like that for women?” 

Harry shrugged again. They’d been at this for 6 fucking hours. He didn’t know if there was but he wouldn’t doubt it.   
He was happy for them, but really. Ron needed to choose if he wanted to listen to Hermoine or not.   
“Let’s just enjoy ourselves, you dolt. Then tomorrow you two will wed and I get dibs on being godfather one day. How about we spend most of the time near the bar and enjoy the entertainment? We don’t have to...play-or whatever it’s called. Just have some drinks, enjoy the music and dancing. Then when we’ve had enough, we can ditch the other fellas and head back.” 

Ron seemed to think it over. He took a deep breath. “Okay. You’re right, Harry.” 

Harry snorted. “Aren’t I always? Wait...scratch that. I’m “mostly” right. Hermoine’s the one who “always” right.” He nodded, getting up and stretching as he smacked Ron on the back roughly. 

The bordello Seamus took them to was one he vaguely remembered. He only remembered the outside, kissing the hand of a beautiful blonde who still to that day would occasionally haunt his dreams. 

They got settled and it seemed there they served drinks instead of there being a bar like at a pub. Them being best friends, he and Ron sat at the same table.   
He saw the whores come out and was surprised to see a couple men too.   
The “workers” here seemed to have some game at least, judging by their attire and how they flaunted themselves with confidence and allure.   
After the guests and “workers” seemed to settle a bit, the music began. It was slow at first and Harry began to think it was going to be a smooth soul singer. He wouldn’t have minded but that type of music was usually reserved for the middle or latter half of entertainment, he thought. 

Ron was making conversation with him and Harry tried hearing him, honest.   
Something pale but bursting with red caught his eye from up above.   
The figure began singing but only when they stepped onto the stage, did Harry recognize who it was. 

“Ferret.” He whispered, now having blacked out Ron. He kept staring. The blonde was still thin and lanky but still pale and beautiful as the night he dropped him off. No, he turned out to be even more beautiful than Harry remembered.   
Harry could barely breathe. 

The music picked up and the blonde got moving, his body moving like a sly minx.   
That heated feeling went through Harry again the longer he stared. Like back at the alley, his gaze stayed glued, stalking the silver eyed beauty.

He swore the moment the blonde’s eyes locked with his, that weak look passed silver eyes. Harry couldn’t help grinning, deep green eyes crinkling in amusement.   
He didn’t even realize how much of an impact the ferret left on him.   
He could feel that restless energy aching in his bones.   
He wanted that gaze.   
Harry wasn’t a selfish man. Really, he wasn’t.   
But he wanted to know... what other expressions could he pull, bite and tear out of the ferret?   
He supposed first, he’d need to get his name and take him up on his “offer” he made that night.


	3. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who’s read this and Kudos and everything!

Draco POV 

After doing the “opening” number, Draco was able to take a “break” and do some drink serving for their guests.   
Some of the women were already getting clients.   
Draco needed the cash but he really didn’t feel like getting hotter and sweatier. Maybe there was someone here for a bit of fun?   
He entered the kitchen still in his outfit. Some group of guys wanted some beers.   
He saw his godfather making something light for the workers later, since any work they did, it wouldn’t bode well to eat something heavy. The beers were in a giant cooler so they wouldn’t take up room.   
“Morning, Severus. It feels like I haven’t seen you in days.” He went up, it was cooler in the kitchen plus he got to see his godfather, so it put Draco in a good mood. Too bad he’d have to leave out into the heat again. 

Severus side glanced him but he didn’t sneer which was good. “Make sure to drink water, Draco. You’re flushed.” 

Draco nodded. He knew he was an adult but he always still felt like a child around Severus. “You too, Severus. Though I do think you’d feel better if you-“  
Severus glared, making Draco shut up but he grinned wickedly. 

He sighed, rubbing his temple. “Not this again, Draco. Go do your job.” 

Draco took a bread roll and drank some water, the roll was in case a client wanted him to drink, then he’d be less likely to actually get drunk.   
He grabbed the number of beers he was supposed to and with a pat to Severus’ back, he left the kitchen.

As he served guests and teased some, getting looks of disgust from others, there was a part of him that wanted to say “hello” to the green eyed man, but he lost sight of him at some point.

It was nearing the latter half of the night, most workers going back to do their jobs, some clients waiting for their turn with a worker, and some clients happy to just had good drinks and entertainment.   
It was still hot, Draco could feel the sticky, muggy, sweat on his arms and along parts of his body.   
Making sure whoever was left was taken care of, he went outside to get some air. Maybe that would help with it. Maybe his attitude would change too...’yeah, right.’ He snorted.   
He wasn’t about to admit he was also looking for the man.   
It’d been hours since he’d felt his gaze, maybe he left, Draco wasn’t sure. 

The cool air was nice against his skin but it made him feel gross too.  
There was a pond on the grounds filled with lovely koi that Severus would spoil rotten. They were already going to need a larger pond with how big they were getting. Truly, any bigger and it’d have to be called a small lake. Their pond was quite large as was.  
‘Maybe Severus would like some more koi or another fish for his birthday?’ He thought.   
No one was there so he went and sat on the ledge, swirling a few fingers on the top, the koi swimming around faster at the disturbance.   
He looked up at the moon. It was crescent that night, though very bright.   
“I wonder if his eyes would glow in this light?” He muttered, shuddering at the memory of those bright eyes boring into his own from up close. 

Thinking back, as he zoned out staring at the water, he realized. No one else. No other person’s eyes did that to him.   
There were some, but those eyes had always been cold or violent or...no matter...they always made him sick.   
They never glowed though and they never made him unsure whether to run or stand his ground. Paralyzed with uncertainty.

Closing his eyes, he stood, only to freeze when he opened them.

“There’s no drunks after you tonight is there?” He shuddered again at the low voice and hot breath against his ear, tickling the side of his neck. He bit back a soft moan. They were still close to the pond, so cracking open his eyes-when did he close them?-he glanced and those green eyes indeed, were glowing in the faint light.   
He still had his top hat on, which you’d think with the added shading, the eyes would look darker. 

Draco smirked, not turning his head, but his body tensed, those eyes warning Draco of something...he wasn’t sure what though but he still fought the urge to tense. The man was a few inches taller now.   
“Depends on if you’ve drank tonight, Sir.” He retorted. 

He felt the breath against his neck as the man let out a puff of air and laughed. Draco saw the smile through the water. It was that friendly one. “None for me, Miss.”   
He joked. 

Draco raised a brow and hummed. Without turning his head, he lifted his arms, arching his back and as he grabbed the brim of the hat with one hand, he scraped his nails through the man’s silky black curls, against his scalp, from where they curled at the nape to the top back of his head with the other, causing the man to let out a stifled gasp and a small groan and Draco saw the man’s hands twitch to grasp his hips, but he didn’t. 

Draco took one step ahead and turned slowly as he placed the hat on his own head, it still much bigger than his own head. He wasn’t sure how that made him feel.   
The man had a blush on his cheeks, eyes averted.   
“You should probably get those glasses checked. You’re still blind. But don’t worry. I’m sure someone out there finds glasses attractive.”   
Draco took the step back, now facing the man. He could only do it because the eyes weren’t on him.   
He wasn’t sure what was stopping him from touching the man more. Usually he would’ve wrapped his arms around their shoulders or neck, bringing his body flush with theirs.   
Maybe it was the man’s tilted head and side glance.   
His hair was still curly and unruly, but it fit...somehow. He saw a scar peaking out from the hair on his forehead.   
He lifted a hand to reach out, to touch it, but stopped.  
The man took one step forward, causing Draco to move one back, his arm retreating back.

Something shifted. The man grinned, one would think it was a playful grin, if seen from far away. “Do you like glasses, Ferret?” 

Another step forward. Draco backed.

It was pure curiosity, Draco could tell. He rolled his eyes. “What does it matter what I think?”   
It was true. Draco’s opinion didn’t matter when it came to guests or clients. 

That had the man looking directly at him then, causing Draco to take one step back in impulsive shock but he hadn’t realized how close to the ledge they were and fell in with a yelp and a splash. The water wasn’t freezing, but it was cold enough and Draco was barely wearing a thing so he went tense and tried moving, tried not taking a gasp, but then he was pulled up effortlessly, like he weighed nothing.   
He gasped and choked, having inhaled some water, though he thought he hadn’t.   
He couldn’t open his eyes as when he tried, his makeup got in them, making them sting.  
He hacked, the man gently patting his back to help. It did.

“Are you alright, Ferret? Oh, here, don’t open your eyes.” The man’s voice was gentle, kind of worried, but mostly reassuring and gentle. 

He tried opening his eyes simply because of the voice, he gasped when he felt a large, rough, wet and cold-from the water- hand against his cheek, it so large it curled under his jaw and fabric against his eyes and face, trying to dry him off.   
The grip twitched, tightening slightly and that sent a jolt down to his abdomen.   
That itself surprised him since he hadn’t felt genuine pleasure like that in years. 

“I’m...fine.” Draco didn’t know his name and that bothered him. He wasn’t even sure what the man reminded him of. At least clients would give him SOMETHING to work from. 

The man chuckled. “Does your offer still stand, Ferret?” 

Draco opened his eyes, not expecting the question and immediately his breathing hitched to a stop. His face was so close and his eyes were gentle, more of a soft, spring grass green. There was a gentle smile on his lips.   
Draco’s brows furrowed. 

The man tilted his head slightly, like a dog. “The offer you-“

“I know what one. I didn’t forget.” Draco cut him off. “What do you want?” Draco found it a little hard to look at him.   
Not like earlier with the intensity of the man’s eyes, but this reason was...

No one would look at him like this man did. 

A rough thumb pet against Draco’s cheekbone, making his eyes glance there, lidded and becoming relaxed. “Your name...would be nice. I doubt you want me calling you Ferret all the time.” 

His answer made Draco snort, look at the man’s face with disbelief. “You’d waste a freebie on a name?” 

That got a soft, barely heard chuckle from him. He used the hand not holding Draco’s face, to brush the blonde hair from his eyes. “What would you I rather waste it on?” 

Draco gave him a deadpan look despite his heart hammering. “Sex. A decent fuck. What have you without paying for it.” 

The man hummed, not taking the soft eyes from Draco’s face. “I would think your name would be worth more value than a touch of skin.” 

Draco’s eyes widened and he’d forever be embarrassed that those words made him blush. Not even a light pink blush but one where he felt his whole face burn.   
He couldn’t speak.   
He tried, but for some reason, it wouldn’t work. 

He wasn’t even sure why!   
It wasn’t even a flirt! What the fuck was this-this- man saying even?!

The man’s brows furrowed in concern. “Ferret? You okay? Oh! Was the water too cold? I just assumed it wasn’t too bad since it’s still muggy despite the time. Here.” He let go of Draco and took off his over coat, wrapping it around a stunned Draco. 

“I-I-I bet you say that to every pretty thing you meet?” Draco stammered out, hating he stuttered and his voice was still strained with embarrassment. 

The man tilted his head again, thinking. “I don’t know about pretty...but,” he looked at Draco again, smiling where his teeth shone bright, “you’re the most breathtakingly beautiful person I’ve ever seen. Every emotion I see in those silver starlights you call eyes, it makes me want to see more.” 

Draco stopped breathing. He couldn’t spot a single lie in his eyes or face or voice. Unless this fucker could lie better than a whore, then he really...

Draco gulped. He couldn’t just accept that. His heart hammered so hard it was hurting him.   
“There...there has to be something else. No man would deny some sort of sexual favor, especially free. Unless you’d rather have a woman, then I could call in a favor, but really I’m pretty fabulous if you want a taste.”   
Draco felt his body move flirtatiously on automatic.

He heard the man sigh. “Instead of my words...would you believe my actions?” 

Draco looked to him, those gentle eyes began taking on that lighter color. Not completely, but just speckles. The large grin lessened. 

For some reason, his words frightened Draco more. He couldn’t trust words. Words were sweet honey that turned to bitter lemon juice and Draco hated sweet things. He’d rather just drink the lemon juice than have the lie of honey.

Sometimes, Draco knew what he was getting with actions. Usually it was easy. They wanted to fuck. Or they wished he was dead. Or pity. Or with Severus, guilt that Draco was brought into there with no other option. Or at least, not any good options. He shuddered at the picture of deep scarlet eyes.   
This man was different and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.   
He didn’t know him yet he was irrevocably attracted to him!  
He rolled his eyes, coming out of his thoughts, but subconsciously tightened the jacket around himself.   
“Whatever you want, stud. But first...do you have a name to go with that body?” 

The smile had left the man’s mouth. He went and stood, grabbing Draco by the bicep and pulling him like a rag doll, but his grip stayed...gentle.   
Draco went to move past, but before he could, the man brushed his rough, scarred knuckles against his cheek and Draco felt like his knees would buckle. 

The man, not breaking eye contact, opened his hand and carded his fingers through Draco’s wet hair, the other hand brushing a thumb against Draco’s bottom lip, making it tingle while the gesture lifted his chin.

Draco was used to seductive touches. He was used to rough touches. He was used to being looked at like an object to most who came in. It was part of the job. 

He wasn’t used to the gentleness and the...it didn’t feel sexual yet it had Draco feeling like putty in this man’s hands. With his wrist so close to Draco’s face, he could smell the scent residing there. Woods. Something almost sweet, but not quite, like bread. There was something else, though Draco couldn’t catch or name it.

It was hard for Draco to breathe, his heart beating fast, which was odd for him. He hadn’t felt like this around anyone. The last person who had him speechless and buckling, it wasn’t out of attraction or allure.   
His breathing came out in short bursts, him not trying to make it obvious the man was affecting him, though it made him lightheaded.   
He gazed at the man’s face and felt a violent shudder go down his spine from the base of his skull. His eyes were still soft, but there a lying hunger there. 

Draco could work with that. “Come on, hun. It’s okay to touch me.” He said sweetly, trying to gain some sort of control. 

The man’s eyes lost that hunger, throwing Draco for a loop. His face got closer, Draco feeling his breath against his face. 

He moved the hand that was on his lip to cup his head along with the other hand. He narrowed his eyes, staring right into Draco’s own confused ones.  
“I don’t want to just be a client to you, Ferret. I don’t want to taste that smooth skin under my tongue or grasp your thighs against my hips. Or run my hands along your body and nip your spine...if you’re going to think it’s work. I want whatever you’re going to throw at me and that doesn’t mean just your body.” 

Draco didn’t know what to say at first. Then he grinned cockily. “Trust me, stud, you don’t want to KNOW me.” He reached to place his hands on the man’s to remove them.   
Draco bit his lip. His heart was up his throat and for once he wanted to kiss someone.   
This man was saying so much then backing it with his actions.   
Passionate.   
Intense.   
Ballsy.  
That’s what he’d call him. His eyes flickered down, trying to look at the man’s lips. He gulped, quickly realizing and looking back up, only for his breath to catch again.   
The man wouldn’t stop staring into Draco’s eyes. It was like he was looking for something but Draco couldn’t say what. 

“May I have your name, Ferret?” His voice was raspy, full of breathless energy. 

“That’d be too easy.” He gulped. His body began to tremble. How did this man easily have so much power over Draco?

To his surprise, the man’s eyes narrowed and the frown turned into a toothy smirk, moving one hand to Draco’s waist as he leaned his head to whisper in Draco’s ear. “Then I guess I’m not telling you mine.” 

A chill ran down Draco’s spine and he subconsciously tilted his head to give the man access. The man made a growling noise in the back of his throat, running his lips softly across Draco’s earlobe, making Draco gasp at the breath against his skin.

Draco would never admit how much this was turning him on. Never. He’d never live it down. He tilted his head back so it laid against the other’s head. He lifted one hand and dug his fingers into the hair at the nape of the man’s neck. “Alright then, Stud. I guess we’re at an impasse until you crack.” His voice was breathless and soft. 

That got a deep chuckle from him. Draco swore he could feel the rumble of it. 

“Quite an odd place to be with a client.”   
A male voice droned, clipped and proper.

Draco felt the nice hum he had disappear like it wasn’t there in the first place. The man moved his hands to himself and straightened. He caught the soft green go electric and bright. A shudder ran through him at the dangerous look residing there again.   
Draco moved around the man to face the one person he’d tried running from.   
The person Severus tried saving him from.  
Scarlet eyes pierced his and Draco straightened, putting a hand on his hip.   
He didn’t want to show him he affected him still, even though his heart was beating and body trembled for a completely different reason. 

“Thanks for interrupting, Tom. Total mood killer.” He made a jerking off motion with his other hand.   
Tom was older, about 30 years old. He was a doctor. A well known one at that. A doctor who knew how to keep his secrets. 

Tom hummed, fixing the cuff of his nice white shirt. “If that’s the case and you’re done philandering with this...” Tom paused, placing his chin in his hand. “You look familiar, Sir.” He addressed Draco’s green eyed gentleman. 

Draco felt a gentle palm against his lower back, right above his hips and he glanced. His gentleman had an odd body language. It was almost...protective?   
But Draco had to be wrong. 

The man smiled, eyes closed. Draco felt like he was in trouble and he didn’t like it.   
“Harry Potter. Nephew to the Dursley’s. Maybe that?” His tone was completely different from the tone he’s used with Draco.   
‘Harry.’ Draco couldn’t help the little smile that curled at the corners of his lips. ‘Harry.’ The name made energy blossom in his chest and he bit his lip, eyes crinkling. 

Tom made a noise of acknowledgment. His gaze went back to Draco who wasn’t even looking at him anymore. Draco just starred at Harry’s jaw, not able to try and look at his eyes. 

“Draco.” Tom said, his tone final. 

Draco’s smile vanished from his lips and he turned his head back. “What do you want, Tom?” 

“I came to pick you up. I already paid your boss for the weekend. You won’t need anything. Come along.” Tom said, putting one arm behind his back and holding out the other. 

Dread filled Draco. He pulled the coat tighter against himself. He didn’t move. 

“You might want to return this gentleman’s coat as well. I don’t have all evening, Draco.” Tom warned, his tone neutral and professional. 

Draco really, really didn’t want to remove the coat. He sighed, slowly shrugging it off and turning to Harry.   
Harry stopped him. He smiled gently at Draco though his eyes were still bright. “It’s chilly. You can return it next time.”   
He took the coat and re-draped it over Draco’s shoulders. He bent down to Draco’s ear again.   
“Besides, you still owe me that offer since the name thing was fucked with. I’ll come back Monday.” He whispered and to Draco’s shock, he gave him a chaste kiss under his ear in the crook of his jaw. 

Harry put a bit of distance but before leaving, he brushed his thumb over Draco’s bottom lip again and gently cupped his chin. 

“HARRY!” Someone yelled and Draco looked over, seeing a ginger man drunk and waving.   
Draco felt Harry release him, his nostrils flaring and he walked away, his shoulders stiff.  
Draco blushed, feeling the hat on his head. He’d forgotten about the hat. He must look ridiculous. 

“You look horrendous in that. You really should have left it. I am not as patient as I seem tonight, Draco.” Tom came over. 

Draco backed away, glaring. “I think my friend is near. Just let me give her these to put in my room. I’m not allowing you to do as you please to them.” 

Tom put his hand between Draco’s shoulders, pushing him, putting force. He didn’t reply. 

Draco saw Pansy near the entrance, cleaning off a table. Draco grinned widely, fake. “Hey, Pans. Can you do me a huge favor? I got an unexpected home visit I gotta do but a...a potential client...left these with me. Can you put them on my bed? And tell Severus not to worry?” He put his hands together in a pleading notion. “I swear I’ll make it up to you~” he sing songed. 

She was none the wiser so she smirked. “Okay, but you owe me big for this. Have fun!” She took the hat and coat-that he was reluctant to release- and waved. 

The ride to Tom’s was quiet but filled with tension. “What exactly pissed you off?” Draco snarked. 

Tom hummed. “Nothing aggravated me, Draco. I do have some new things I would like to try out. I paid a pretty price for you. I’m going to get my money’s worth.” He drummed his fingers against his thigh. 

Draco caught the scarlet eyes and was more fearful than those green eyes ever made him. It wasn’t going to be a merciful weekend.  
He just hoped Severus would forgive him for not going to him about Tom’s arrival.


	4. Unexpected Domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for burns
> 
> Sorry for taking so long. Worked on a couple other things and have been working on a cover art.

Harry POV

Things had went how a normal, wedding filled weekend would. He attended Hermoine and Ron’s wedding with the Dursley’s, wishing it could’ve been his godfather there instead.   
Harry still lived close to the butchery, liking that area more so than the nosy snobs of where his aunt and uncle wished he would’ve moved to.   
He worked in the butchery simply to help when he could. He didn’t need money since with the passing of his parents when he was a babe, it left him with more money than he felt he’d ever need.   
He didn’t like flaunting his wealth, though the higher class knew he did have money because of his upbringing. 

It was Monday night, really Tuesday morning, but really who was counting?   
He didn’t stay at the bordello since a short black haired girl said Draco hadn’t been back.   
Harry hoped he was okay. He had thanked her and left. Draco was the only reason he was there. 

He held a square piece of chocolate in his mouth, letting sweet taste melt on his tongue. It was a habit he’d picked up from Remus.   
The geese were active, he could hear them honking and squawking from up ahead. He was maybe a few blocks from home. He was ready for sleep.

“I would’ve thanked you fucks if you didn’t steal the hat. No-no-no! Don’t-“   
A splash. “Dammit.” 

Harry swore he knew that voice. He walked quietly to inspect.   
His eyes widened, seeing Draco leaned over the edge of the lake, hand against his face as a goose had his top hat.   
He saw Draco sigh and as the goose with the hat got closer, Draco reached out, farther, farther-  
Harry went to warn him about falling in, but it was too late.   
Draco splashed in with a scream, the geese scattering.  
He ran over though, making sure Draco could swim.   
The blonde came up to the surface and clutched at the ledge, coughing. 

Harry, not really thinking, grasped Draco’s arms and hauled him up, causing the other to yell out and kick Harry in the shin.   
He let go with a hiss. 

Draco immediately looked up once he got his footing. His eyes widened. “I’m sorry! I-“

Harry cut him off, waving. “Don’t worry. You didn’t know who it was. You okay?” He walked closer, reaching to inspect Draco.

Draco smirked. “Just admit you like seeing me wet for you.” He teased and Harry stopped.   
His brain took a moment to process the joke but then he blushed. 

“That’s only the second time, Draco.” Harry replied, wanting to taste Draco’s name on his tongue.   
Draco’s eyes widened and he bit his lip, pink dusting his high cheekbones. 

Harry looked him over in the moonlight and saw red pooling against bandages on his forearm.   
“Your arm!” He reached and grabbed Draco’s elbow, not thinking of boundaries.

Draco hissed at the handling but gave a weak chuckle. “I just need to re-bandage it, Harry. I am...sorry-ugh, I hate that word.” He mumbled that last bit under his breath. 

Harry still had a gentle grip on his elbow. “Why? Why’re you sorry, I mean.” His voice was soft.

Draco looked into his eyes and sighed, looking away. “The stupid cobra chicken took your hat and I had to let a couple creeps take your jacket so I could run. I guess I owe you more, huh? Might have to make you a tab if it keeps up.” He snorted, beginning to laugh but then covering his mouth with his other hand, a look of panic there. 

That concerned Harry, that familiar rage simmering in his belly. He had to ignore it. He breathed out his nose deeply. Instead, he tried smiling. “You’re awfully far from the bordello. You might catch a cold and I truly couldn’t care less about a jacket and a hat, Draco. I live close by...would you like a bath and we can change the bandages? Nothing more, I promise.” He whispered.

Harry hadn’t even realized how much he crowded Draco, having not have taken his eyes off Draco’s own. 

Draco’s eyes searched his own suspiciously. “You sure that’s all you want?”   
He lightly brushed the arm Harry wasn’t holding, up Harry’s arm to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

Harry’s eyes narrowed contently, reaching to grasp Draco’s hand in his own. His heart began to beat erratically just at the simple caress. He turned his head slightly and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of Draco’s palm when he lifted it from his neck.  
Draco gasped, hand flinching and he tried pulling away. 

“I just want you warm and safe. Even if you leave right after, I’ll walk you home.” Harry said against the wet hand. “Will you come with me?” 

Draco gulped loudly and seemed to be thinking it over, until he nodded, a blush on his face.

The walk to Harry’s was filled with a sort of nervous, awkward but comfortable energy neither could explain. 

Once Harry unlocked the door and let them in, Draco was looking around. He was touching things and feeling the firmness of the couch.   
Harry just leaned against the door frame and chuckled into his hand. There was something so innocent to what Draco was doing.   
“To be honest, I thought your place would be bigger. Men usually like bigger homes.”   
Draco brought up. 

Harry shrugged. “Why would I want a big place if it’s just me? I can always get a bigger place later on.” 

Draco hummed at that, raising a brow. “A bachelor are you? I would’ve figured you had a lady waiting for you.”

Harry frowned then noticed how Draco barely moved the bandaged arm. Oh, yes, it was hurt. Draco had showed no signs so Harry had almost forgotten.  
Harry walked over and put a hand gently on Draco’s lower back, pushing him forward down the hall. He had pictures of Remus and Sirius as well as a few from Ron and Hermoine‘s wedding that he hadn’t put into frames yet. He didn’t have much, feeling there wasn’t much need to.   
“Let’s get you a hot bath. I’ll find you something to wear until we can dry your clothes by the fire. While you’re bathing I’ll start that. Sound good?” Ha spoke as they walked. 

Upon not getting a response, he looked and Draco was still looking at the paintings and pictures along his wall. “So I might be here awhile then? Don’t worry, if you don’t mind I could cook us up a meal as my clothes dry. I was serious about the tab. If you won’t take sex, maybe some free drinks? No, that won’t work.” He put his hand to his chin in thought. “For a simple sounding man, you sure aren’t.” Draco looked at him and Harry couldn’t help the laugh that left his lips at the utter annoyed look Draco had. 

He opened a door to the bath, he had enough money to be able to have one. He got it going and jolted at hearing wet clothes hit the floor. 

“You weren’t going to wait till I left?” Harry asked, a blush on his cheeks as he refused to look. He was aware they had the same stuff, but it didn’t make it easier when sometimes he’d have fantasies about the blonde. 

Draco snorted. “Why not? Besides, having them on made me feel more disgusting.” 

Once the water was hot enough, Harry stood and tried avoiding looking at Draco as best he could. 

Once he heard Draco get in, he felt it safe enough to look, the blush still on his face. “Need anything else?” He did notice Draco didn’t remove the bandages. “If you don’t remove those, it might get infected. What happened?” 

Draco moaned at the heat, sinking deeper into the water, but looked at Harry. “Maybe more bandages and if you have it, some healing ointment? I hadn’t meant for the wound to reopen.” 

Harry walked over and he felt Draco startle as his hand caressed the side of Draco’s head. “If I do, will you tell me?” 

Harry’s breath hitched as Draco turned his head and gently bit his palm. “Not on your life, Stud.” He replied. 

Harry rose a brow but he did get an idea. He left it for then though and got up to let Draco bathe in peace. 

He got him out a shirt, just a pull over with a few buttons near the chest. It was long enough so hopefully Draco wouldn’t mind no pants or underwear since Harry was bigger than Draco.   
He gathered what medical supplies he had and stoked the fire he started so Draco’s clothes could dry. 

Going down the hall again, he had to wonder what Draco had been looking at. His pictures weren’t anything special. Just those he cared for and the one picture he had of his parents. 

He startled from his reminiscing when he heard loud dry heaving. He ran to the bathroom and didn’t even bother knocking.   
Draco had a towel wrapped around his waist and was hunched over the sink. Blood and old medicine saturated the bandages on the floor. He approached carefully and laid a hand on Draco’s back, the other startling. 

“Harry! I-Uh...I’m sorry. Nothing came up, so don’t worry, there’s no mess.” Draco tried reassuring him, brushing off what happened though his body shook from the force of his heaving.

Harry brushed his knuckles against the cheek closest to him and Draco looked at him wide eyed.   
The cheek was hot to the touch, eyes unsure.  
Harry saw the wounded arm and wondered how Draco could’ve acted like nothing was wrong?  
He grabbed his hand, grip firm, and pulled so he could see. 

“No! Harry, it’s nothing, I just hurt-“ Draco tried covering but Harry was stronger.   
He could still smell the heat. The skin was barely even healed. It was red, bloody in some areas, blistered and just hard to look at. Harry swore there was some sort of pattern there but he didn’t want to look at it too long. 

Just because he dealt with carcasses and meat all day, didn’t mean he enjoyed looking at it. It didn’t help that it was obviously badly burned.   
“I have a shirt for you. Then we’ll clean this up.” Harry said as he firmly but gently moved Draco, the other looking at him like he’d grown two heads. 

“I’m not a child, Harry. It’s really nothing to be so-“ Draco began, his pain and annoyance clear, but Harry turned on him, his own irritation radiating off him.

“This isn’t a debate, Draco.” Harry said firmly, a growl to his tone. 

Draco scoffed but otherwise said nothing. 

Harry, upon cleaning it and putting a healing balm as carefully as he could on it, Draco bitching most the time, he could vaguely make out a strange symbol or design as the skin cooled and the swelling lessened.   
“That wasn’t there the last time I saw you.” Harry spoke. 

“I don’t believe it’s any of your business.” Draco replied, though he continued to let Harry redress his wound. 

Harry looked up at him. He had made Draco sit on the counter so he would look at the wound better while applying the medicine. “You remember what I said that night don’t you?” 

“You said a lot of things.” Draco’s voice cracked though, so he must’ve thought of something. 

“Draco-“ Harry began but Draco cut him off.

“What do you want to eat? I can’t cook anything fancy, but it should be decent food. I learned from my godfather.” Draco looked away, glancing around the small kitchen and hopped down, using Harry’s body as a ledge so he didn’t lose balance, after the arm was wrapped thickly. 

He walked over to the cooler where the colder items like some meat was. Harry sighed. He lit the stove, not sure what Draco had in mind.   
That heat was still burning a hole in his belly. Like a faucet slowly leaking droplets of acid.   
He gulped, trying to find a different topic. “You have a godfather?” 

Draco looked over from where he was bent over, he smiled softly, making Harry’s heart leap. “Yes. He makes all the drinks and meals there at the bordello. It was only natural I worked there when I got old enough. I mean...what else was I going to be good at?” He looked off, lost somewhere. 

Harry bet there could’ve been plenty Draco could do aside from sex. He got out potatoes as he saw Draco grabbed a couple steaks from the cooler. They were over stock so Harry took them home. He walked over to Draco before they both got busy with their parts of dinner they were going to do.   
Draco looked over, feeling him approach. He looked like he was going to ask, but stopped, his breathing halting and a blush spreading across his cheeks as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist from behind and kissed the back of his head. Harry’s heart was going crazy, he could feel his own blush. 

He found it so odd how natural all this was going. They hadn’t even spoke a word about any specifics with dinner or who would do what. Draco walked around like he knew his way.   
Harry couldn’t help the painful squeeze his heart did at the domesticity of it. 

It was so dumb and he knew it was shallow, but ever since that first night, back when they were 16 years old, Harry had compared every woman’s beauty to Draco’s. He liked Draco’s sass and his attitude. A masochistic part of him liked the teasing.   
No man or woman he came across to see as suitors could distract him from the vision of Draco.  
He liked how vulnerable Draco’s eyes looked when caught off guard with something more innocent than anything sexual. How he’d blush at the declarations of things deeper.   
“I bet, if given the opportunity, there’s a lot you could see if you could do.” He tilted his head lower and kissed the back of Draco’s neck, spurred on by the constant clenching of his heart.

Draco gasped, Harry could feel the shudder that went through him and the goosebumps rising. “Quite the sweet talker, aren’t you? Unfortunately, I’m not a big fan of sweets.” Draco went and laid his hands on top of Harry’s, turning his head to glance back and Harry’s breath caught at the level of emotion swirling in the silver blue hues. 

He wasn’t sure if it was hopeful thinking on his own part, but he swore there was a plead there in Draco’s eyes. He searched his face for another clue. He gulped, head leaning closer, lips so very close to Draco’s own, he could feel Draco’s stuttering breath. “You could at least indulge in a taste, right?” 

He saw Draco’s eyes flutter and he gulped, biting his lip, like he was deciding. Harry didn’t move. Harry wasn’t going to kiss his lips unless Draco gave him the “okay”. 

They both startled at the fire popping in the living area, Harry reluctantly letting him go to check if more wood needed to be added.   
He pulled away, Draco not moving except turning his head back to the steaks on the counter.   
When Harry glanced back near the entryway, he saw Draco shiver, hugging himself like he was cold, the blush still vibrant against his cheeks and the back of his neck.

At first they cooked in silence, the smells and sound of food and the wood crackling the only noise. Until Harry saw Draco turn to him with a weird spice blend on his finger, holding it out to Harry.   
“I want to see if you like the rub I’m putting on the steaks.” 

Harry quirked a brow but smiled lopsidedly and bent down. He made no show or big dramatics to make the gesture more suggestive. He flattened his tongue and licked Draco’s finger, though he saw how it still made Draco blush.   
Harry hummed, the spices making his mouth water. He nodded. “I like that. Do you?”   
Draco nodded and smiled. 

Harry used a spoon when it got closer for everything to be ready, to spoon the mashed potatoes and have Draco try them. It was a recipe Remus and Sirius taught him. “Here. Try it.”   
He said as he got Draco’s attention. The other raised his brow and went to reach for the spoon, Harry swatting it away. Draco’s hands had cooked steak juice on them.   
Draco rolled his eyes but opened his mouth and tried them. His eyes widened and he seemed to savor the flavor.   
Harry smiled wide and his eyes crinkled. 

Dinner was spent with small talk involving their loved ones and about very little, or at least very little important topics.   
Harry couldn’t begin to say how much his heart soared at learning what he did about Draco.   
How he hated summer. How small minded a lot of the women were. What blackmail he could exploit from clients but didn’t. Sour things were his favorite. He had a large thick blanket he slept in. His best friend was a woman named Pansy.   
Harry both liked and thought it was too much information when Draco teasingly told him he didn’t get...action action as much as it sounded. He was mostly used as stress relief and entertainment. Very few used him like that. 

Harry also regretted bringing up the topic of drink variety and “aren’t all dresses the same”, for that sent Draco down a tangent Harry wasn’t expecting. He was very knowledgeable in what he did know about the ways of the bordello and how it ran and the details and habits of the workers and clients alike.   
He also had the tongue of a viper if how he dragged certain people through the dirt.   
He loved his godfather though he sounded like a stand-off man.   
Harry didn’t even mind he barely got a word in once Draco got started. He liked Draco was comfortable enough to let loose.

It was another moment of domesticity when they washed the dishes they used with Harry washing and Draco drying. 

Draco’s clothes were still very much wet when they checked but Harry was exhausted and from the bags under Draco’s eyes, he was too.   
They put the fire out, thinking, hoping air drying would work while they slept.  
The sky was lighting, so if either of them wanted to wake before the day was over, they both should sleep.   
“Let’s get some sleep.” Harry said, grabbing Draco’s hand and pulling him towards his room.

“This wasn’t an elaborate ploy to get me to have sex with you, was it?” Draco joked. 

Harry huffed a laugh but just to be a jerk, he turned and hoisted Draco over his shoulder like a 20lbs bag of potatoes. Draco squawked.

“This really isn’t necessary, Harry.” He huffed. 

Harry laughed loudly and once they got to his room, he not so gently tossed Draco down on top of the bed, causing his limbs to flail and he yelped.   
Harry tried covering his laughing but it was pointless. 

Draco fixed him an unimpressed look and reached up, pulling Harry, who was a bit over him, down. 

That caused Harry to sit up with both on either side of Draco’s head, one knee between Draco’s legs and the other on the side.   
The compromising position made Harry break into a full face blush, especially at the cocky look Draco looked at him with. 

Draco had a hair attached to his lip so without thinking, Harry swiped his thumb over the lip, causing Draco to gasp again, sending heat through Harry’s veins. He gulped and looked to Draco’s lips before glancing back to his eyes. 

He didn’t expect Draco to fix him a broken look. “I...I won’t give you the pleasure of a kiss. If I do, then I’d be giving in to you.” 

That’s what he said, but what Harry heard was, “If I indulge a kiss, you’ll leave.”   
Harry smiled at him, bending down to kiss his forehead and flipped down next to him.   
His heart was still a mess but there was a odd giddy feeling in his veins too. 

Draco’s eyes were wide before he pursed his lips and turned his back to Harry, pouting. Harry chuckled before testing the waters again.   
Taking a breath, he reached his arm out, hand flat against Draco’s lower stomach and pulled Draco closer, not quite touching, but close enough to feel his body heat. He draped the blanket over both of them, it wasn’t a thick blanket, but it was a heavy one, trapping in the heat it consumed.   
Draco was stiff next to him, until Harry began rubbing between Draco’s shoulder blades to get him to relax and sleep. 

It must’ve worked, because as Harry himself was lulled to sleep by Draco’s scent and his heat beside him, his presence, he could hear Draco relax completely and he began to hear him snore lightly, each breath out he’d make a whistling noise. 

Harry awoke with the sun hitting his eyes, something curled into his chest and stomach and bony legs squeezing one of his own legs in a vice. It was an odd position to wake up in. 

Looking down he saw Draco curled into his chest, face in his sternum, arms curled against his own chest and yes his legs did have one of Harry’s in a vice grip.   
He was still doing that snore whistle combo. 

Harry chuckled, feeling a weird happiness grow. He brushed his knuckles against Draco’s cheek, using his other arm to prop himself up.   
The action must’ve woken Draco because his breathing became normal as he sucked in a breath to yawn and he stretched the best he could, one arm going up and the other out across Harry’s middle.   
He nuzzled his face against Harry’s chest and Harry couldn’t help the swell of affection that clamped on his heart.   
He swore, he could wake like this every morning.


End file.
